


It's KNIFE To Meet Yah

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Backstory, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Japanese Culture, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Korean Keith (Voltron), Mild Language, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: The paladins wanna know why Keith is obsessed with knives.They get more than the answer they wanted.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	It's KNIFE To Meet Yah

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick, couldn't get this out of my head I'm writing this at 2 A.M. They call me Sleep deprived for a reason.
> 
> Sister gave me the title, I really love it. It fits so well!!!
> 
> P.S. If you've read my other fics, I've censored them from the language I originally written in. With this one, I'm done with censoring.  
> My way, my way to the highway, mY WaY

Lance walked into the lounge, decked out in his blue Altean robe, and his blue lion slippers. He sat down with a pleased sigh and a smile on his face, he was a bit surprised to see that he was the first one here. 

The others hadn't forgotten about movie night, had they?

No, they couldn't have. Even if today's battle was the most intense one they've had in a while, not to forget training with the gladiator individualy until you couldn't go anymore. He had reached level 6, which was only 2 levels up from their standard point. Lance wouldn't say he did bad, in fact, he was proud of himself. It's not easy useing a gun against a close range fighter, especially if your specialty is sniping.

Hunk reached the same level, though he almost barely made it. He was rambling half the time- no, the _entire_ time while he was nervously shooting at the gladiator. Hunk admitted he did not want to do that again. 

Pidge had reached level 7! So unfair in Lance's opinion. She was like, what, 5 feet tall with a small little bayard that seemed harmless? 

Key word, _seemed._

Despite Pidge's size, and her tiny bayard, she was agile and fast. With her speed advantage and the fact that being physically smaller made her a smaller target, it was no wonder as to how she got so far. The gladiators aren't easy to beat, most definitely not as easy at it seems.

With Shiro, everyone knew he was going to go far. Which is why it's no surprise when he reached level _9._ Shiro's moves were graceful as they were powerful, and strategic like always. He put up an amazing fight. Shiro would always be Lance's hero, literally, he's saved him more than once. Taking hits during battle, and defending as well.

With Keith, he reached level 8. He was so close to level 9, he was using his Mamoran blade instead of his bayard, which Shiro allowed. It wasn't much different from his bayard anyways.

Magic, check.

Sword, check.

Keith's weapon, check.

Keith's mullet is still weird, check.

'W _ait a minute... Keith's always had a thing for knives, he's practically obsessed! How did that even happen??'_

Lance snapped out of his thoughts with a long gasp, a he stood up to stare at Hunk and Pidge when they entered in there pajamas. Causing them to give Lance confused looks.

"Uh... Lance? You okay dude?" Hunk asked, nervously hovering over Lance as if he was hurt or something.

"I'm better than okay, I got a very important question for Mullet!" Lance smiled, and chuckled as he bounced on his heals in excitement. This was too good, he'll get to know more about Keith!

So he can tease him about more things!! 

"What's the question?" Pidge asked, from her spot on the edge of the couch. She was starting to set up the movie while they wait for Shiro and Keith to get here.

"I'm going to ask why he's obsessed with knives!" Lance answered, man was he excited! He-

"Ohoho, _that's_ a story I want to tell." Keith smirked from his position by the door. He was standing right next to Shiro...who didn't look to happy when Keith looked at him. 

Now this was going to be good.

"Okay, so sit down and tell the freakn' story already." Pidge concluded, tilting her head backwards so she could see Shiro and Keith from the couch. Lance and Hunk sat down, Pidge gave up the end for Hunk, and Lance sat down on the opposite side of Pidge. Who wasn't happy about being in the middle of them. Keith was chuckling to himself as he walked over to the couch, followed by Shiro. He sat down on the complete opposite side of the couch, but when Shiro gave him _'the look'_ he scoffed and scooted over right next to Lance. Shiro gladly sat down next to Keith, but it wasn't exactly a smile on his face.

"So, how did you become obssessd with knives??" Lance asked, looking at Keith with beaming eyes. Which is something he thought he'd ever do in his entire life.

"It was Shiro's fault." Keith said, all with that same smug smirk on his face. 

"I- It was an accident! You know that!" Shiro countered, using his arms to express himself. The paladins never expected that answer, but it was an answer non the less. 

And boy, oh boy, that was an even better answer than they hoped for.

"How do you mix up **_knives_** with a _**STUFFED ANIMAL**_!" Keith yelled back, they were seriously having this talk, again. The paladins just sat there with wide eyes, watching Shiro and Keith argue with eachother. 

"That's something you don't see everyday..." Pidge acknowledged, though she said it in a whisper so Shiro and Keith wouldn't hear. They all wanted to see where this went. Shiro and Keith rarely- no, like _never_ argue.

"I was tired from all of the studying for my exams! I was delirious-" 

"Woah woah woah woah, exams??" Lance stopped Shiro, putting his hands up infront of him. The longer this went on, the more interesting it got.

"Yeah, for the Garrison." Shiro responded, now realizing there are a lot of things they don't know about Keith and him. He shifted to cross his legs at his ankles, which was much more comfortable.

"But you were a lieutenant!" Lance exclaimed, how far does this go back?

"Not at the time I wasn't." Shiro sook his head. The paladins stared at him in dismay, with wide eyed confused looks.

"Okay, okay, when did this happen??" Pidge spoke up, she completely stopped what she was doing and placed the projecter on the floor. 

"I think it was about...5- no, yeah 5 years ago." Keith explained, clicking his index finger on his chin as he thought. No response came and Keith realized that the paladins were staring at him as if he's gone purple.

"What?" Keith asked.

"We knew you guys go back, but- wow. 5 years? How did you guys even meet?" Hunk questioned. 

"That's a long story that I don't think we have time for. We have training tomorrow, not to forget debriefing. Allura only let us off cause it was movie night." Shiro concluded, crossing his arms infront of him with a smile.

"We still have time for the story though." Keith smirked at Shiro, who's smile imediatly turned into a frown. Not just any frown, it was more of _glare._

Shiro sighed, and gave in. "Okay, fine. Just a couple of days before Christmas..."

*:/#\:*

"Shiroooooo!!! You've been in there for DAYS!!" Keith wailed, practically banging on his brother's door. For the 2 years that he's known him, he found that Shiro is just a big dork. Which wasn't so much of a surprise when he found out. There were more than many hints already. But Shiro was never one to lock himself in his room for DAYS like this. The only time he's seen Shiro leave his room was to go to the bathroom, and get coffee. 

"I know!" Shiro responded, he sounded miserable.

_'Oh boy...'_

"I'm coming in!!!" Keith yelled back, he was done with Shiro's shit. He was done being bored, and doing nothing but watching the stupid Discovery Channel. Or staring at their Christmas tree for hours on end.

"No your not!"

Keith felt his ears go red with fury. He let out what he thought was a growl in the back of his throat. He was standing there infront of Shiro's door, looking pissed. His shoulders were raised to his red ears and his face was nothing short of angry.

"Shiro! If you don't come out here, and take a _fucking_ shower, I will break this _fucking_ door down myself, and DRAG YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!" By the time Keith was done yelling, he was panting. He heard no response from Shiro, but did hear some sort of shifting in his room.

Keith then found himself looking up at Shiro, who looked like _shit._ He was extremly pale, he had very dark bags under his half lidded eyes, and his hair was a complete mess! Not to mention he was leaning on his doorframe so much that he looked like he'd fall over without it.

"Uh..." Keith started, now concerned.

"You should watch your language." Was the only thing Shiro said before going back into his room to sit at his desk. Keith hesitantly walked in behind him and saw just how _messy_ Shiro's room had gotten. Which was a surprise because his room was _never_ messy.

"Woah..." 

There was empty energy drink bottles, alongside empty mugs of what was coffee. Keith walked over to Shiro's desk and saw him staring at his laptop trying to read something. He was squinting at it as if it was in some sort of alien language.

"Shiro, when was the last time you slept." Keith started, Shiro looked at him like he was crazy for a seconed, as if he was trying to process what Keith just said.

"Uh...I...don't know..." Shiro answered, looking back over to his laptop and ignoring how Keith scoffed at him.

"Okay, time for bed." Keith closed Shiro's laptop and got him to stand up so he could lead him to his bed. Surprisingly enough, Shiro didn't try to stop Keith, until his eyes snapped wide.

"Wait, no. I can't sleep yet, I have studying to do. You know how important those exams are." Shiro stopped, and lazily crossed his arms over his chest. That was was the most words Keith has gotten out of him today.

"You ain't gonna pass any exams if don't get your damn sleep." Keith put his hands on his hips and suddenly felt like he was scolding Shiro. Though Shiro was so delirious he looked liked someone who had their brains squashed. Keith did distantly feel bad for Shiro, and he did know how important those exams were.

But, when his brother is being a stubborn ass, he has to take matters into his own hands.

Shiro blankly stared at him, but sighed and gave in. He headed towards his bed but Keith stopped him.

"Nope, living room." Keith blandly pointed to Shiro's open door.

"Why-"

"To make sure you don't get up in the middle of the night to work." Keith concluded, going behind Shiro to gently push him out of his room and into the decorated hall. It was lined in white lights, and beautiful garlands.He couldn't hold back his snicker when Shiro yawned, silently thankful that he didn't notice.

Shiro almost walked into the walls a couple times and Keith was starting to think that maybe he should have stayed in his room. Once he got Shiro on the couch, he instantly regretted thinking that. He was asleep in about 3 minutes. Keith sighed and sat down on the smaller couch, eventually falling asleep himself.

::::::::::

Shiro slowely came to himself, prying his heavy eyes open. He was confused and dazed for a couple of seconds, not knowing where he was.

_'Oh right, I'm on the couch in my living room.'_

He stared at the giant green Christmas tree with a smile, silently remembering his family's traditions. Eating strawberry shortcake was definitly something he always had looked forward to. His _obaasan_ made the best strawberry shortcake he ever tasted. He decided to check the time on his phone, just for good measure, only to find it was just barely 9 P.M.

Meaning he slept for about 2 hours. 

_'Greaaaaat... Guess that's what I get for mixing coffee and energy drinks.'_

_*:/#\:*_

"Wait, you mixed coffee and energy drinks?" Lance said, staring at Shiro with wide eyes.

"Well, yes. It was not the best decision at the time, but it did do the trick. Whether it tasted terrible or not." Shiro answered, he jad a rather sheepish look on his face. Some would say he even looked embarrassed.

"Ha, been there done that." Pidge snorted, the smug look on her face said it all. When nobody seemed to have anymore comments Shiro continued the story.

*:/#\:*

Shiro sighed and sat up, now realizing Keith was curled up and sleeping on the smaller couch. Not just curled up, he was hugging a pillow. In which Shiro couldn't stop the wide smile on his face. He stood up and quietly walked back to his room, hoping Keith didn't notice.

Shiro did know his _otoutosan_ would be pissed when he'd find him at his laptop again.

When he reached his desk and sat down, he distantly noticed that his room was indeed a hot mess. One he needed to take care of...

Later.

Right now he had work to do, he reopened his laptop and turned it on only to close his eyes tight, when was the brightness ever this high?! What was he thinking??? His hands scrambled on his keyboard to find the button that can turn his _damn_ brightness down. He gave a silent, but audible _'yes!'_ as he was finally able to look at his screen without any trouble.

It was a blur of _hours_ before he caught himself dozing off. A lot of things were on his mind, like his exams, how _tired_ he was, Christmas in a couple of days, Keith sleeping in the living room-

_Wait..._

"Oh! Shit!" Shiro snapped out of his daze to realize he never wrapped Keith's present. He scrambled out of his room and sprinted down the hall, only to stop and tip-toe into the kitchen. He knew he had plenty of time to wrap his present, but he didn't want to end up forgetting. As soon as he started to open his cabenit, his daze returned, and his vision started to blur. 

Shiro grabbed **_something_** from the cabinet and it felt too stiff to be the soft, and very plush hippo stuffed animal he bought Keith. He was guessing it was the wrapping paper he had in here. Or was it in the closet... No, the item he was squinting at looked too colorful.

He managed to find the box he put Keith's stuffed animal in, as he set it on the counter, the box made a weird _cling_ noise. Shiro stopped for a minute, but shrugged it off and started to undo the red and green tree pattern wrapping paper as quietly as he could. He froze when he heard Keith shift on the couch. 

His imediate response was to duck down behind the counter, physically praying Keith didn't wake up just now. He waited what he thought was about a couple of minutes before slowely peaking his head up again. Giving a relived sigh when he saw Keith was still asleep.

Shiro stood back up and continued to wrap Keith's present. He was smiling even if he couldn't see very well. Once he was finished he walked over to the Christmas tree to place it under it, looking pleased with himself after settling back on the couch to sleep.

He couldn't wait for Christmas.

::::::::::

It was finally Christmas day, and Shiro was proud of himself for cleaning up his room. Not to mention he was feeling great because of the extra sleep Keith made sure he had. He came out of his bathroom in a simple, but totally comfortable black hoodie and black sweatpants. When Shiro walked into the living room he saw Keith waiting patiently with a big smile on his face. 

Keith doesn't normally smile like _that._ It was definitely a good thing though, and it made Shiro smile as well. He reached the couch and sat right down next to Keith.

"Merry Christmas, _otouto."_ Shiro spoke first, and brought Keith into a side hug. Keith leaned into him, and gladly hugged him back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, _ani."_

"So, who's opening their present first?" Shiro asked, letting Keith go of the hug. Keith raised his eyebrow at Shiro, and said, "Aren't we supposed to have breakfast?" 

"Do you want to have breakfast before presents?" Shiro gave Keith a smirk, leaning in closer to him. Keith seemed to think for a couple of seconds before deciding.

"Nope! Presents first! I'm going to get yours." Keith smiled, earning a chuckle from Shiro. He then sprinted to the kitchen, and-

opened the _fridge..._?

Shiro looked back to Keith giving him a confused look, why was his present in the fridge of all places? Keith set it down on the counter and gestured for Shiro to come over, he got up fron the couch and walked over with nothing short of a confused look on his face.

"Why did you-"

"Just unwrap it!!!" Keith yelled, nearly bouncing on his heals, which is something he doesn't ever do. Shiro hesitantly started to unwrap his present and distantly wondered how he didn't see this in the fridge before. Once he pulled off the wrapping paper, he imediatly gasped and smiled knowing _**exactly**_ what it was.

"Strawberry shortcake!!" Shiro beamed, snapping his head to look at Keith who looked very pleased with the reaction he got from Shiro.

"How did you know?!"

"An _otoutosan_ has to know about traditions-" Keith paused, holding his chin high. Shiro looked at him with wide eyes that were full of emotions. Until Keith continued with, "No, I looked it up on Google." Shiro flat out started laughing, and Keith chuckled along with him.

"Okay, time for _your_ present. After I get a slice of this though." Shiro smiled, going though the cabinet above the sink to get 2 small plates, along with 2 forks and a knife. Keith moved back to the couch as Shiro happily cut 2 slices of cake, and bought it to the couch.

"I've never had strawberry shortcake, but it lools really good. Smells so too." Keith remarked, watching as Shiro already started digging into his cake. He distantly worried that Shiro might eat his plate too.

"Mhm!" Shiro tried to say through his full mouth, it's not exactly easy to talk with your mouth full. Keith took a bite of his own and realized, ' _Damn, this is really good.'_

They both finished up their cake, Shiro getting his third slice and sitting back down on the couch.

"I'm going to open my present now." Keith moved from his spot on the couch to get his present out from under the tree, when he sat back down with it in his lap, it made a weird _cling_ sound. Keith looked up to Shiro with a confused look, and Shiro's only response was a wide eyed look of his own.

_'Oh god, what the hell did I wrap.'_

Keith removed the wraping paper and quickly opened the box to find _knives._ His mind was now spiraling with questions. 

' _Does Shiro know about my knife? How would he know?!'_

"Uhhhhhh... That was a mis-" Shiro started, only to be interupted by Keith.

"Shiro..." Keith didn't look up from the box, but he sounded mad, _pissed_ even. Shiro gulped, how could he have switched his box of new knives, with the box that has Keith's presents in em'! Now Shiro was guessing he was mad because of how _bad_ the present is, and-

"Thank you. I- I don't know how you knew...but, you knew." Keith hugged a very confused Shiro, who didn't want to say this was a mistake if this meant something to Keith. 

Hence is why he went with it.

"Your welcome, I've got another present for you too." Shiro smiled, as he looked down to a very happy looking Keith. 

"Really?" Keith asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes really. I think you'll like this one a lot as well." 

*:/#\:*

"Wait, you DIDN'T know!?" Keith realized, his smug look vanishing into thin air.

"No, I had no clue." Shiro shook his head, a solom look on his face. Even if he did know, he'd be rather concerned that the knife belonged to his mother. At the time he would've thought it meant something bad.

"Wow. So that's why Mullet is obsessed with knives?" Lance stared wide eyed, definetly not expecting _that_ kind of story. It was ways away of what he was thinking. Though he was kinda glad it didn't have to do anything with a car chase...

"Well, that's how it started. I tried subtly taking them away because there was so many times Keith almost accidentally cut himself, but he got attached pretty fast." Shiro concluded, a hint of a smile on his face.

"You weren't as emo back then, than I thought you would be." Pidge snorted, earning a glare from Keith and chuckle from Lance.

"Can you tell us how you met, now?" Hunk asked with a smile, clearly eager to hear more stories.

"No, sorry. It's bedtime now. We spent all of our movie night time listening to a story from 5 years ago." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head.

"Awww, pleeeeeeeeease!!!" Everyone but Keith proded, giving Shiro puppy dog eyes. It was the one thing Shiro couldn't resist.

"Fine, then let's actually watch our movie. That story is for another day." Shiro smiled, and sighed while sinking into the couch listening to his friend's happy chatter.

"Are you going to fall asleep again?" Keith whispered, casting Shiro a warm smile.

"You already know." Shiro returned Keith's warm smile and closed his eyes. Distantly hearing the movie playing in the backround. That event may have been 5 years ago, but it was definetly one to remember.

And Shiro did fall asleep during that movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this candy from the dumpster. (Idk man. I'm fraken tired.)
> 
> Oh, and here are the Japanese translations. :)  
> Obaasan- Grandmother  
> Otoutosan, Otouto- Little Brother  
> Ani- Big Brother
> 
> Let me know what you think of this! Should I make this a series? I have the entire backstory planned just as an FYI. Oh, and all comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated. :DD ❤


End file.
